Mario Kart: Peach and Daisy Style!
by Alice in Despairland
Summary: Peach receives a letter one sunny afternoon, inviting her to participate in the Mario Kart Championship. When she gets there, she meets up with Daisy, both determined to win. But will the urge for victory overcome their friendship? Or will it last?


A/N: Hey guys! Guess what? I'm not writing for YuGiOh GX anymore! I'm sticking to Mario!

...

Nah, I'm kiddin'. I will write for GX, promise. I'm just trying another type of story for once. My favorite game ever, Mario Kart Wii! I got the game last Saturday, and I've been addicted to it ever since then. I really like how you can put the Wii Remote into the wheel the game comes with and actually steer the race kart or the motorbike that you are riding in. Only part I don't like is that ya have to unlock stuff in certain ways...like, I've been trying so darn hard to unlock Daisy (my 2nd favorite character next to Peach) but I just can't. Oh well. I'm not an expert at this game...yet. lol

Sorry about my rambling. But since this is my first Mario fic I couldn't help myself! Anyway, this is centered around my favorite character, Princess Peach (I simply refer to her as Peach. XD) and Princess Daisy (Who I also refer to by her name without the Princess before it). No, its not Yuri. (I support Mario/Peach and Luigi/Daisy anyway XD) It's just friendship.

This story will vary in length pretty much.

And thats all I've got to say. Enjoy the first chapter, which is the prologue!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mario Kart Wii.**

- - - - - -

Normal POV

- - - - - -

Long bright yellow hair flew gently in the wind as a gentle breeze swiftly moved across the Mushroom Kingdom's garden, where a young princess stood. Her bright blue eyes sparkled as her light pink lips let out a sigh, the breeze brushing past her. Her elegant pink dress gently moved behind her as the sunshine shone down apon her head, giving her golden crown a beautiful glow to it. This princess's name was Peach, and as of now, she was bored.

Yes, bored. No Bowser showing up as of recent, no Mario, no Luigi...even Toad hadn't been seen around the castle as much! She couldn't figure out what had been going on with the constant absences of her friends. Only thing she could think of at the moment was they were all busy. But with what?

"Princess, it's time for your afternoon tea!"

The thoughts immediately left the young princess's head as the call for tea came. Taking one last glance at the flowers, she picked up the ends of her dress and quickly rushed inside.

- - - - - -

Peach arrived at the castle dining room, where most of her Mushroom friends were waiting. She smiled warmly at each of them before taking a seat at the long dark brown table. A simple cup of tea was placed in front of her at the moment she sat down. She stared into it, seeing a faint reflection of herself in the appricot colored tea. One thing she caught a glance of was a small frown apon her facial features, which she quickly changed into a smile.

"Princess, why are you staring into your tea?" one of Peach's Mushroom friends asked from beside her.

"I needed to check if the temperature is right, that's all." Peach replied, taking a sip of her tea.

"Princess! Princess!"

Peach looked over, only to see another one of her Mushroom friends running towards her. She gently set down her cup of tea and turned to face her friend.

"What is it?" Peach asked.

"A letter just came for you!" her friend replied. Peach took the letter, nodded, and watched as her friend disappeared out of sight. She carefully opened the envolope, and took out the folded piece of paper that was neatly placed inside. Peach unfolded it, and began to read. The letter read:

_Princess Peach,_

_You have been invited to take part in the Mario Kart Championship! Your vechicle has already been prepared.Please bring this letter to Isle Delfino by Tuesday morning and let the races commence!_

_Signed,_

_Race Manager Carl_

The Mario Kart Championship? That explains why all of her friends have been absent! Peach stood up, and immediately took off towards the rather large staircase.

"Princess Peach! Where are you going?!" Toadsworth, an elderly Toad, called after her.

"To prepare for the Mario Kart Championship!" she answered.

And in that moment, she was out of sight.

- - - - -

A/N: How was that? It was the prologue, so, it was short, y'know?

Anyways, this was the first chapter of my first Mario fic!

Bye!


End file.
